It is found that the prior art PC board connector seat as shown in FIG. 1 is provided with two engaging members 2, two positioning plates 3 perpendicular to the engaging members 2, and two slots 5 between the engaging members 2 for receiving two PC boards 4. However, such PC board connector seat has the following drawbacks:
1. The user will be often hurted by the engaging members 2 in operation thereby causing inconvenience in mounting and dismounting of the PC board.
2. As the engaging members 2 are made of a very thin sheet of plastic, they will be easily broken and will lose their resilience in a short time.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a PC board connector seat which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.